<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slices of Life by Find_Me_Calling_You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873281">Slices of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You'>Find_Me_Calling_You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glaze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Relationship Reveal, but it's the third wheel that makes it weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Glaze, seeing who and how our characters grow over the rest of the year. Featuring Timmy dealing with Instagram trolls, a naked Niki, Tyler being a super protective big bro to Armie, and Harper declaring Pauline must be a fairy princess because she's so beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Delli Santi/Pauline Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glaze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Slices of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This actually was just going to be a little fluff around a kink fic, but when I realized it was going over 1000 words on its own, I separated it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though it’s barely been two months, Armie’s penthouse is the most at home he’s ever felt. Well, their home as Armie said. Nick had helped Timmy move all his stuff from his tiny little apartment near Hell’s Kitchen then looped his arm through Timmy’s and declared it was time to go to Ikea for anything he thought they would need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so while Armie was out with the kids on a sunny Wednesday afternoon, Nick helped Timmy build a new desk, his new office chair. The top floor had three small bedrooms, one for Harper, one for Ford, and one Armie made use of as an office. Timmy had immediately asked why it wasn’t Nick’s to which Nick shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m too much of a nomad. Plus I like my little nest.” The alcove across from the office had a custom piece of woodworking in it, a low queen bed frame with an attached chest of drawers perfectly designed to fill the width of the alcove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did this come from?” Timmy had asked, running his hands over the smooth, lightly finished surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armie actually made it for me.” Nick supplied and Timmy’s jaw had nearly dropped. Armie sang, played multiple instruments, was obviously an amazing fucking chef, and now Timmy knew he could make beautiful custom furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything he can’t do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort his laundry without turning everything blue, remember when trash day is, french braid Harper’s hair. He also has no patience at all for grouting.” Nick easily supplied and Timmy laughed. When he occasionally got too far into his head remembering Armie as his long-standing crush and an idol, Nick always seemed to know just how to knock some humanity back into Timmy’s view of Armie without making Timmy feel too weird about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been worried at first that Nick’s fairly constant presence would be weird, but it took very little time at all for Timmy to realize he was around for Harper and Ford more than anyone or anything else. While Armie was very much a hands-on dad when he wasn’t running all over New York City being amazing and Timmy spent as much time as he could without feeling overwhelmed around the kids, Nick was far and away their primary caretaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the first weekends Timmy lived there, Armie had needed to go to Boston for a few days. It had been an unusually stormy night, thunder crashing all around. Timmy’s ashamed he didn’t think to check on the kids until morning, but when he gets to the top of the stairs, all he can do is smile. Harper and Ford were all tucked up against Nick’s sides, each holding their favorite stuffed animals, Nick’s covers kicked to knees to accommodate each of the kid’s prefered blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy had snuck a picture and texted it to Armie, the reply an immediate string of heart emojis followed by a very wordy thank you for accepting his family, including Nick’s role in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he met Elizabeth was both terrifying and wonderful. She walked into the room with an uncommon command and control in her energy, wrangling the kids’ various supplies and scooping Ford up despite being in what had to be five-inch heels. But she had been nothing but warm when Armie introduced them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re even more adorable in person. Good choice, Armie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was weirdly quiet the week Elizabeth had the kids at her place, but Timmy also enjoyed the little bit of silence and space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ankle was still a consistent problem. Timmy had graduated from the walking boot a few weeks prior but he still needed a fairly substantial brace to feel stable. His physical therapist said he was healing well and making the best kind of process, steady and safe. But it didn’t help the fact that Timmy knew he was still months away from being able to perform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Armie had tagged him on Instagram as the love of his life and begun posting pictures of him near daily, Timmy’s popularity exploded. Several people messaged him to say they’d seen some of his previous roles, however small, and talked about how much they enjoyed his performances and they hoped he was feeling well soon. Lots others shared the nonprofit he worked for and donations began pouring in at an unprecedented rate. It had also caught the attention of the New Yorker who asked him to write a weekly column, and the New York Times asked him to review Broadway shows, if he wanted, while he was recovering from his injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to take advantage of your fame.” Timmy had confessed the night the offers came in and Armie laughed low, tugged him from where he was tucked against Armie’s side and into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, people are just realizing how incredible you’ve always been. The offers are there for you if you want to take them. I support you 100% in whatever you want to do.” And Timmy accepted both positions via email before bedtime because he was still a week or two ahead of schedule with everything he did for the nonprofit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie had made it a point that night to drive home exactly how fond of Timmy he was in so many ways, holding Timmy’s hips off the bed and in his lap as he fucked in deep, slow, steady, big cock working Timmy’s prostate on each pass, milking an obscene amount of pre-cum from Timmy before they finally found completion, Armie’s hips still rutting through their orgasms, big hands tugging his cock, gently rolling his balls. Timmy had never produced that much cum in one go before and was perfectly happy remaining a sticky mess as Armie snuggled in close, equally pleased with the mess on Timmy’s belly and the massive load of cum he released in Timmy’s tight little hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other thing social media brought was a wave of people who seemed focused on his “cherubic,” “angelic,” “otherworldly,” androgynous beauty. Every time Timmy saw one of those comments or an article describing how beautiful a couple he and Armie made, it left him blushing. With time however, he found himself feeling a little more secure in his place at Armie’s side every time a photo of them appeared from a public event, pressed close to Armie’s side, the blonde’s large hand snug on his hip, waist, ribs, like they could barely stand not to be wrapped up in each other’s embrace. They still looked as thoroughly smitten as they did during the PBS episode if not even more so, all heart eyes and glowing smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he did get the occasional troll, which Armie had said to ignore, but considering Armie frequently and loudly called out asshole behavior on social media, Timmy felt fine replying to the trolls when he felt it needed a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie had posted the new cover of a magazine he was featured in, and the photo showed the chef from mid-thigh up, sleek, soft sweater, glowing blue eyes, tousled soft hair, and the very distinct bulge in a pair of perfectly fit jeans. Now that Timmy was intimately familiar with exactly how massive Armie’s cock was, the fact that he looked so huge just existing in regular clothes did not surprise him a bit. But it did bring out one particular asshole in the comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>deadlift420: This is exactly why @tchalamet can’t possible be dating @armiehammer--not only does he look like he’s still in high school (EWWW--there is NO way he’s 24) but you really think that boney little scrap of underfed twink could handle a cock like that? No way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy had been on his third (generous) glass of wine and it was Armie’s night working late to develop next week’s specials so he can’t be entirely blamed for his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tchalamet: @deadlift420 I assure you Armie loves the way I handle it 😘🥵🥵🍆🍆💦💦</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instagram crashed twenty minutes later and Armie called him laughing his ass off. Armie posted a photo the next day of their pajama-clad hips, shot looking at Timmy’s butt, Armie’s hip and meaty thigh visible past where the blonde’s huge hand gripped one of Timmy’s plump little buttcheeks in its entirety, the caption just one word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Mine</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following month, as Timmy’s ankle was still slowly recovering, he had made plans to get brunch and go shopping with his sister. Armie’s dead to the world, snoring into his pillow. He’d stumbled in exhausted from working the closing shift in the kitchen at Paradiso, let Timmy ride him to a very pleasurable climax before quickly falling asleep. So, when Timmy had gotten up bright and early, he thought it best not to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick shower and a fresh change of clothes and he makes his way to the office. He has one review he just wanted to look at with morning eyes, and after finding a few typos and ways to rephrase things, sends it off to his editor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids are both still asleep when he pokes his head into their rooms. He left the door to Armie’s bedroom open downstairs and the house is thoroughly childproofed. Plus Nick would be home before noon, having mentioned having plans the previous evening. Timmy had been impressed when Nick walked through the living room to say goodbye to the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing! Hot date?” Nick had always been attractive, but in a silk trimmed cotton button down with perfectly tailored linen pants, sunglasses clinging to the collar of his shirt, revealing dark chest hair, he exuded a balance of cool and stylish even in the worst of the New York summer. His hair was perfectly slicked back but still looked soft somehow and he most definitely had on cologne because he smelled incredible. If Timmy weren't thoroughly head over heels for Armie, he'd definitely be giving Nick more of the once over, because <em>wow</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl I really like.” Nick had said, as he turned bright pink to Timmy’s surprise. Timmy didn’t even know it was possible for Nick to blush. Harper and Ford had scrambled to Nick when he knelt down to chat with the kids, saying his goodbyes, kissing their heads, promising he’d be back tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Timmy had called and Nick had turned an even darker pink before disappearing out of the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopping on the subway to Pauline’s, he figures his sister won’t mind if he’s just a smidge early. He kills some time by grabbing them each a bagel and an iced tea from one of Timmy’s favorite little bakeries just a couple blocks from Pauline’s condo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming lightly in the elevator up to her condo, he has to set the teas down for a second to unlock her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pauline!” He calls in a sing-song voice, carrying the teas and bagels in to set them on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timmy!” Pauline suddenly appears from the bedroom, hair in a sloppy bun like she was fresh from bed. She’s wearing nothing but her underwear and an open shirt that looks almost exactly like the one Nick had been wearing last night. “You’re, ah, early.” She’s mildly pink in the face and Timmy laughs low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to hide somewhere until you can sneak your date out without having a meet the family conversation?” Timmy teases her and she actually looks nervous for a moment. Timmy’s about to offer to leave altogether if Pauline’s really that uncomfortable with him seeing whoever her partner was last night. She had been very coy in giving up details, but Timmy had managed to ascertain from their brunch conversations and texts that there was a man she was thoroughly smitten with and he was, in her words, “phenomenal” in bed, though she declined to share any specifics, which was very un-tipsy-brunch-Pauline of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pauli? Viens ici, je veux manger mon petit déjeuner avant que j'aller.” An all too familiar voice calls before Nick appears in the doorway, fresh out of the shower and naked as the day he was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Timmy says eloquently and Nick spots him, going pale and immediately scrambling behind Pauline. “I’ll uh, give you guys a little time to finish up.” Timmy says, internally cringing at his phrasing but he’s quick to grab his tea and escape from Pauline’s kitchen. He needs a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s late July so despite being early, it’s already soupy hot and muggy, the scent of garbage lightly lingering in the air set out from busy little shops for the morning pickup. With all that and just the iced tea in his stomach, he feels a little queasy and grabs a pastry from a street vendor just to get something, anything into his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not mad at either of them, and it doesn’t even feel weird that his sister is seeing Armie’s best friend. Pauline’s always had trouble finding a man who could keep up with her wit and fierce personality, and Timmy doesn’t see brilliant Nick struggling with either of those. And Nick is a great person, so he deserves someone wonderful to make him happy. Pauline is easily one of the best people he’s ever known and seeing them together this morning, they seemed like a good couple. He’s just hurt neither of them thought to share what was going on with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to Nick’s comment to Pauline as he’d appeared naked in the doorway comes back to him and as he translates it, he finds himself blushing. Yeah, he’d give them just a little bit more time just in case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he does make his way back to Pauline’s condo ten minutes past their agreed upon meeting time, it hits him that he left his keys inside. Probably all the better that he doesn’t just get to barge into her life again. But the door is slightly ajar like Pauline noticed his keys and wanted to make sure he knew he was welcome back whenever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway was quiet when he slipped inside but he could hear low voices and the clunk of a coffee cup on either the counter or the tabletop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rounding the corner, Pauline’s eyes are closed where she sits at the table and Nick’s behind her, lightly rubbing her shoulders as he mumbles an affectionate mix of French and Italian to her scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi.” Timmy attempts and they both immediately look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timmy, we’re so sorry. I didn’t know you’d come over this early.” Pauline begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, this isn’t the way you should have found out we were seeing each other.” Nick says in his careful tones. “I did intend to talk to you soon.” He looks anxious and Pauline looks worried and shockingly a little guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Timmy manages with a small smile. “I...I just love you both so it’s kind of surprising, and I guess a little hurtful that neither of you even brought it up. How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, I haven’t spoken to Armie about our relationship either.” Nick explains as he takes a seat next to Pauline, gathering one of her hands in his and kissing her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met in mid-January and this...all turned into something in early February.” Timmy nods slowly then considers the timing and Nick’s job as an occasional realtor when he gets bored being super nanny and Armie’s right hand man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is Nick the hot realtor you wouldn’t shut up about?” Timmy asks, a smile taking over his face as Pauline turns bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timmy!” She groans, covering her face as Nick bursts out laughing beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following month, Timmy begins to get nervous he’s not helping out enough. Nick still takes care of most of the chores when he’s around. Nick explained about Pauline to Armie just a couple nights after Timmy had discovered him at her apartment and Armie had just laughed, lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here, then? Go see your girl. Have a few sleepovers, enjoy it all. You deserve it, Niki.” Armie had said the last bit tugging his best friend into a fierce hug and Timmy could only smile as he watched Nick cling just as hard in return, whispering words of thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it had gradually become Nick staying over at Pauline’s twice a week, then three times, and this week four nights. He didn’t want to move out entirely or abruptly because Harper and Ford were keenly aware there was less time with Niki and way more time now with Timmy. Not that the kids disliked him, but they’ve always been so bonded to Nick, especially Harper who misses her partner in crime more than her young mind can fully process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy does everything he can to engage with her, alerts Armie to the issue, and Harper gets a little better but not much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick’s the one that notices the next time he gets ready to leave, Harper is sitting in the middle of his bed, crying. She’s scooped up in Nick’s arms and brought down to the living room, where Armie, Nick, and even Timmy do their parts in making sure Harper knows that Nick is most definitely not abandoning her, but that he does have things he needs to do and he can’t live at their house forever. She understands after a couple rounds, but she still won’t get off Nick’s lap and her lip wobbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I cannot promise this will be an every week thing, or even every couple weeks, but if you’re having an extra difficult day, I’ll take you with me when I see my girlfriend. You might have to sleep on a sofa bed though. Would that be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Harper leaps up, her eyes full of joy and she throws herself back into Nick’s arms as he takes her weight with an easy laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just knowing the option of reaching out to Nick if need be seems to put Harper at ease. Only once or twice a month, usually after a difficult day at school, or if she and Ford had been stomping on each other’s toes too much, does she ask for Nick, and either Nick and, or Pauline are usually promptly over to pick her up, sometimes all of them having dinner as a family before Harper gets her sleepover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pauline is a perfect bride for Nick!” Harper announces at breakfast one day when Nick has brought her back over and Timmy bursts out laughing as Nick chokes on his coffee. Armie chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wedding bells in the air, Niki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>No</em>. At least, not yet. When the time’s right, maybe.” Nick actually looks almost shy, but glances at Timmy as if trying to gauge his reaction. Timmy can’t hold back a genuine smile and a small nod. If the time comes that it’s right for Pauline and Nick, Timmy wholeheartedly supports them if they want to take that direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Pauline looks like the most beautiful fairy tale princess so she has to have a really lovely wedding to the best prince charming there is!” Harper explains, gesturing to Nick with a flourish. Nick promptly turns almost burgundy and buries his face down the neck of his sweater as Armie snorts and chuckles, turning his attention back to serving their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving comes and goes, Nick and Pauline having gone to Rome the previous week with plans to return Sunday. Elizabeth joins Armie and Timmy so she can be present with the children, and it’s a surprisingly pleasant, low-key affair. She brings an amazing pumpkin pie with her and after the kids have gone to bed, the three of them stay up late watching Miracle on 34th Street, having second helpings of pie with fresh whipped cream and an eggnog Armie had managed to spike in a way that it didn’t taste nearly as boozy as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth sleeps in Nick’s old bed in the alcove upstairs while Timmy and Armie curled up in their own bed, taking turns giving each other blow jobs, letting the flavor of each other’s cum mingle with the lingering spices on their tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The build up to Christmas flies by. Armie’s busy at the restaurant, helping his workers get the closest thing to the time off they request throughout the month, plus running through his operating budget to determine how much of a bonus to give them this year. It had been an excellent year for <em>Paradiso</em> and Armie was hopeful he could give them at least a couple hundred more each than last year. They were the ones who actually kept his restaurant running, and as much as he did need it to be a profitable business so it could operate efficiently, he still wanted to do everything he could to take care of his staff and retain the best in the business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick and Pauline come over most evenings as Timmy is in rehearsals for his next show, deciding to start small, working in a revival of <em>1776</em> as the courier. Timmy is initially a little afraid to mention it’s a smaller role in a smaller play, but Armie is proud of him no matter what and reminds him every day with a long hug and a kiss on the head as he heads out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house is decorated by Nick under Harper and Ford’s strict direction, while Pauline sets up a small menorah on a table and teaches the children the story of Hanukkah. Harper (and Ford with some coaching) also learn how to play dreidel and play with Tyler and Jackie’s kids when they come over on Christmas Eve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler is one of Armie’s oldest friends and the one that feels most like a big brother, and at times, almost a father figure. Tyler sits Timmy down in the armchairs by the fire and grills him for close to ten minutes. How did they really meet? Where did he see this relationship going? You do understand the gravity of his being a father and the role his children play in all his relationships, right? Over their discussion, Timmy gradually eases from anxious and mildly surprised to amusement and warmth. Smiling over at Armie, Timmy nods carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the best person I’ve ever met. He was my hero for the longest time, and now he’s my best friend. He looks out for me and I look out for him. I wish I’d had the guts to go back to <em>Paradiso</em> and speak to him again after he sent me the book, card, and menu but I was too scared. I was just some dumb kid, and Armie’s well, <em>Armie</em>.” Tyler’s brows furrow. “Not in the ‘Oh my God, it’s Armie Hammer,’ way. He’s just such a brilliant, funny, talented, loving person. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, if he’ll have me.” Just then, Ford comes barreling in from the kitchen and flings himself at Timmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had an uh-oh.” Ford confesses, tugging at his little jeans. “I got so excited, I pooped.” Timmy fights back a small chuckle at the innocent way Ford presents it, knowing very well that holiday chaos could make potty training a little challenging, even for a kid who previously had it down-pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, then let’s get that cleaned up, buddy. We’ll talk more when I get back.” Timmy assures Tyler as he scoops Ford up, careful not to hold him too close to his bottom and takes him to the upstairs bathroom to change him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ford is successfully cleaned up and his soiled undies soaking in the sink for now, Timmy makes his way back downstairs, fully intending on talking to Tyler more, but he turns out not to as when he passes where Armie is standing with Tyler near the bottom of the stairs, Tyler reaches out, pats Timmy on the shoulder and gives Armie his assessment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect.” Tyler smiles at him warmly and Armie beams. Tyler soon turns his attention to giving the brownies his brother Ash is smuggling in a very skeptical once-over. Nick mimes rolling and smoking a joint to Timmy when Ash hides the pan on top of the fridge. Later tonight is going to be fun. Armie usually lets him stay up with him and Niki when they stay up late to smoke and talk about any wide number of subjects that float through their minds. Sometimes they’re giggly, sometimes they’re more emotional, and other times, they’re just searching for answers to the meaning of the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler is sober, Armie’s told him before, and will probably head out with his wife and kids before bed, while Ash will stay and hang out with them. Timmy’s only met Ash once or twice, and it’s been in passing when they’ve passed through one of Ash’s restaurants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is a never ending parade of good food, laughter, and joy from all gathered around it. The kids are spaced evenly between the adults to minimize distractions and get them to actually eat some of what’s on their plates. Armie sits at one end of the table, offers the other end to Timmy, who shakes his head and slides into the position immediately to Armie’s right, just like he sat at the long table when they’d filmed their PBS special. Armie obviously picks up on why he’s sitting there and leans into him, kissing his head, his nose, his lips before drawing him out of his seat and into a long hug. There are a couple of small exclamations of “awww” from the adults, and a chorus of “ew, yuck!” “cooties!” when Armie kisses him long, slow, and deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Armie had done the bulk of the cooking with the assistance of Ash and Niki, Timmy shoos him into the family room to watch TV and catch up with his friends while he and Pauline fall into an easy routine of doing the dishes, Timmy scraping the plates into the trash before passing them to Pauline to rinse and put in the dishwasher. When all the dirty plates are stacked, Timmy moves to her other side to help her load the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s Harper’s quest to turn you into Nick’s fairy princess bride?” Pauline chuckles lightly, but there’s a little glow to her cheeks and a secret little joy in her smile. “What?” </span>
  <span>Pauline shakes her head. “Whaaaat?” Timmy lightly nudges her in the ribs and she slaps at his arm. “Is Nick gonna propose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. You know I’ve never been much of a traditionalist on marriage.” Pauline explains with an easy shrug. “But if he asked me, I’d certainly say yes.” She blushes a light pink and bites down on her lip. Timmy’s never seen her quite like this and he lightly splashes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re keeping a secret. <em>Spill</em>.” Pauline bites her lip harder and looks around the room carefully before a massive grin takes over her face as she leans close, whispering to her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is <em>top</em> secret. Absolute highest security. I haven’t told Nick yet, but how do you feel about being an uncle?” Pauline’s words take a second to register before Timmy yelps with joy, or would have if Pauline had not slammed her hand across his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssshhh. I’m waiting till my first sonogram to tell him. Just to make sure everything looks okay. Or maybe New Years if I can’t wait that long.” Timmy nods eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did…?” Pauline blushes, knowing all too well what he’s asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I had my IUD but it was due to come out and I didn’t want it getting weird in there, so I had Nick help me pull it out, and I had an appointment to get a new one but my GYN cancelled on me right before Rome, so I thought we’d just y’know pull-and-pray, but ah, it didn’t always work that way, especially when we were drunk.” Timmy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone’s the best planner when they’re guided by booze and love.” Timmy reflects and Pauline laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Pauline remarks as Timmy puts the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, programing and starting it before turning his attention to the hand-washed items sitting in the drying rack. He and Pauline each grab a towel and get to work as she begins speaking again. “So, wedding bells for you and Armie any time soon?” Timmy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Pauline frowns lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Timmy shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s already been married and he was in that marriage for a long time. I’d love to marry Armie. I’d marry him tonight in this kitchen if he asked, but I <em>never</em> want him to feel that it’s not his choice too, so whether we marry or not, I still want to spend the rest of my life with him. So when he’s ready, so am I.” Pauline looks at him in the most maternal way before he’s crushed into a massive hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the sweetest heart, little brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finish getting the dishes put away but as they head to join the others in the living room, they see Armie in a coat, dragging Nick towards the door as the dark haired man struggles with his layers of outerwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just forgot something important I needed to go look for. I’m taking Niki with me for help!” Armie explains, practically bouncing with a nervous joy that turns into pure adoration when he looks at Timmy. Timmy can only smile back, give a small nod and settle in with this lovely family he’s grown into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie will be back later tonight and after they get all the presents settled under the tree, Timmy has a few lacy red under-things he would love to model for Armie, if the man still has that kind of energy. Plus Niki had gifted them with a sack of cheesy Christmas-themed sex toys that he knew that he and Armie would have fun with, even if they weren’t the primary agents of their getting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling into the warm couch he’d first made love with Armie on all those months ago, he closes his eyes, listening to laughs of the kids, the crackle of the fire, and the low hum of a It’s a Wonderful Life in the background.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eavesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armie overhears part of the kitchen conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, wedding bells for you and Armie any time soon?” Pauline’s voice floats out of the kitchen and Armie stops dead. He shouldn’t eavesdrop. He’s too old for this, he knows better. But his heart flutters in the same way it always does when he imagines Timmy staying with him forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie had nursed the feeling that the awkward, adorable kid Nick told him about all those years ago was going to mean quite a bit to him, but he knew he was a goner for sure when he walked into his Thursday taping and laid eyes on the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. It was like someone took his fantasy of the sweet Timothée he carried in his mind, grew it up, and made it supermodel gorgeous. And he was standing right in his kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he spotted the nameplate on the counter, his heart lurched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timothée Chalamet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was him. It had to be. It wasn’t a common name. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but it’s like some part of him just knew. Like Timmy was a part of Armie that had always been missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie’s briefly aware of the hush that comes over the room, fans and staff spotting him, waiting for his cue to move towards starting the production but Armie’s frozen, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The beautiful boy before him, Timothée, seems to notice the silence too. Armie watches him square himself, like he’s finding strength just to be present in the moment and then he looks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie swears his heart stops the first time their eyes meet. Timothée has the most captivating eyes, green and gold with little flecks of hazel and even a hint of brown, and they’re so soft, even in their surprise. There isn’t a hint of malice in this boy, no world-weary exterior of bitterness. He’s shy, yes, and nervous, if he’s still such a fan, Armie understands meeting your heroes. He hadn’t been able to speak for a couple hours the first time he met Luca. It still blows his mind that he’s this boy’s hero and he swallows hard, eyes wide as he takes a careful step forward, tries to open his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chef Hammer, are we ready?” One of the producers snaps him out of his thoughts and as much as he’d love to stand here with Timothée until the rest of the evening, he has a show to do, and he doesn’t want to put this lovely young man on the spot when there’s a song and dance the group has to get through before Armie can find a quiet moment to speak to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the producers go around interviewing the assembled amateur chefs, Armie does his best to be polite, say at least a quick hello to everyone. He makes it a point to at least look each one in the eye, shake their hand, say their name, thank them for being present. These people love cooking just as he does and he’s honored they take the time to be here with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he can linger near Timothée’s station and he has to fight back a smile as he listens to Timothée talk about how Armie’s passion and courage inspired his own dreams, and how Armie had been a factor in figuring out his sexuality. Armie wants to shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Timothée knew exactly how similar an impact he’d played in Armie’s life. It had been just one of those shitty weeks when he’d finally taken a night off, and Nick had supervised things instead. And in that one night, apparently this angel had wandered through, and from the tiny scrap of paper Timothée had scribbled his message on, gleaned a view of someone so good, so pure, so young and bold, that somehow saw him of all people as a hero. It made Armie want to be better, it still makes him want to be better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the producers is smirking and butchering Timothée’s name and Armie can see the boy cringe as he looks for the most tactful way to tell them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s pronounced Timothée.” Armie cuts in, leveling the producer with a look. “Did I say that right?” He turns a smile to Timothée who is smiling so softly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always have.” It’s like a bullet through the last defense around his heart. God, how can this boy disarm him with the first thing he’s ever said to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I wrote to you, years ago? Please tell me you’re the same Timothée, I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Armie smiles as a sense of relief floods him, watching Timothée smiling at him. “I...I can’t talk about it right now.” Timothée tells him, a look in his eyes begging for understanding that Armie immediately gets. He doesn’t want to bare his heart to Timmy in front of an audience than Timmy would want to do the same for Armie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afterwards, I’d love to talk to you, then.” Timmy nods, face still so warm, expression so open, and before Armie can stop himself, he has his hand raised slightly, like he wants to reach out and cover Timmy’s hand with his own. He freezes, watching Timmy’s eyes track the movement. Half of Armie wants to reach out, half of him wants to pull back, is he being too forward, too fast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Timmy’s turning his hand over, palm up and their hands meet, fingers wrapping around the back of the other’s hand. It’s warm, it’s secure, it’s home. And all his existence in that moment is wrapped up by one all consuming feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timothée.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Timmy’s voice draws him back to the present and his heart sinks. Armie would love to spend the rest of his life with Tim, but the reality is Timmy is still so young. Why would he want to be tied legally, permanently to a man a decade older with two kids, and a live-in roommate that Armie sometimes used to fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus it had only been nine, almost ten months. That was way too soon to propose. He had so much time to continue to woo Timmy, maybe hope that someday Timmy would want to marry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie just needs to up the romantic. Run bubble baths when Timmy gets home from rehearsal, give him those long neck and back massages that had him purring into the pillows. Take him out for some proper dates, take him shopping. Make him that smoked brisket that he loved so much that he made the most obscene noises of pleasure when eating. He can do all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, why not?” Armie swallows hard at Pauline’s question and primes himself to be prepared for whatever concerns leave Timmy’s mouth. He has to be ready to respond to them, maybe not directly, but do everything he can in those little day-to-day ways that prove Armie does want him around forever, if Timmy wants him that long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s already been married and he was in that marriage for a long time. I’d love to marry Armie.” It takes everything Armie has not to react more than he does, pressing a hand to his mouth to contain his emotions. “I’d marry him tonight in this kitchen if he asked, but I </span>
  <span>never</span>
  <span> want him to feel that it’s not his choice too, so whether we marry or not, I still want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Armie squeezes his eyes shut against the burning of happy tears. Timmy wants to spend the rest of their lives together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when he’s ready, so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie pushes off from the wall, full speed for the living room again. Nick’s looking at something on his phone and yelps with surprise when Armie returns so quickly and with so much energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki, I need your help with something. Highly confidential and very urgent.” Nick raises a brow at him but Armie just grabs his hands and drags him from the couch in the direction of the hall closet, still unable to contain his massive grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Nick asks as Armie yanks his jacket on, Nick slipping into his sweater, scarf around his neck, reaching for his coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to a jewelry store. Something must still be open. It’s barely 5pm, we’ll make this work.” Another arched eyebrow and Armie can feel his face hurting from how hard he’s smiling as he leans in to whisper. “Timmy’s just been waiting for me to be ready to marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie expects to see surprise or excitement from his best friend, but when the words register to Nick, what he gets is a low laugh, the gentlest smile and a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have told you that, dummy.” Nick cuffs his cheek affectionately and Armie bats his hand away, cheeks flushing. “Timmy’s always thought of you as a forever thing. He was just waiting for you to be ready for him. I’m sure he won’t mind that you took a bit longer to figure it out.” Armie wants to stick his tongue out or put his friend in a headlock but he’s just too fucking happy right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since I took my sweet time figuring it out, there’s no more time to waste in searching for a ring.” Nick hums, nods his agreement and Armie grabs his arm, dragging him towards the door, calling to the rest of the penthouse at large that they’ll be back soon, they just need to go pick something up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out into the crisp, frosty air, Armie almost gets run over in his eagerness to hail a cab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick’s watching him with blatant amusement but it’s colored by the affection Nick has always held for both Armie, and he’s slowly realizing, for Timmy. Of course it’s no surprise to Nick that Armie and Timmy have been two love drunk idiots so afraid that it was too good to be true. Armie’s grateful they have such an ally and that he has such a friend, especially a friend who loves his other half, his Timmy just as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we won’t have a huge selection at this hour, right?” Nick mentions lightly and Armie shakes his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need something perfect tonight. I want to propose on his birthday. Do something really nice for him. That just means I need to get things rolling tonight so they’re perfect for the 27th. We can make that happen, right? Right?” Armie swallows hard, looking to his friend for approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can definitely make that happen.” Nick assures him and Armie pats his leg before turning his attention to the passing, twinkling lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year ago, he’d been chugging along, just keeping things moving, living for his kids and in a way for Nick, his restaurant, his friends, but now he knows he’s here for Timmy and that gives him a whole new burst of purpose. He has the love of his life, for better or worse, for as long as he can possibly stay by his side, for however long he lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the best future he’s ever imagined and for once, he feels secure enough to actually hope it to come true.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is Glaze wrapped up aside from a kink fic that is giving me hell. Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>